Decisions
by auroradecker
Summary: Sarah just turned 21, legal drinking age, after a drunk night out Sarah can feel that hole eating away from her. As she starts feeling lonely she calls for a certain Goblin King to take her away, and he is more than happy to oblige. (Note this summary will change as I reveal more of the story) this will be a lighthearted story with a few angsty moments.
1. Drunken Wishes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth**

 **Chapter One: Drunken Wishes**

"G-guys, tanks for tofight," Sarah slurred as she stumbled along hanging onto to her friends for support.

"Well, it's not every day a pretty girl like you turns 21," Dale joked, making sure to keep Sarah from falling, "plus we had to make sure you had a proper taste of alcohol." Dale smiled and tighten his muscular arm around Sarah's waist. They sure did show her the meaning of good alcohol, she hadn't been this hammered in while... ever. Anytime she stuck a few of her dad's beers she would immediately pour the rest out and throw it away from the awful and bitter taste.

"Sorry we have to leave you alone on your big night, we have to fly out tomorrow," Ruby said apologetically. "Wh-what, it's 3 a.m.!" Sarah laughed meeting Ruby eyes. Ruby had been her friend since freshman year at the university. She was the type of women that everyone envied. She was tall and beautiful. Her smooth olive skin and silky black hair brought out her sea blue eyes. Plus her brother Dale was also just as drop dead gorgeous. Dale had a different mother so he didn't have Ruby's olive skin, however, he had the same piercing blue eyes and the same charcoal black hair that Ruby had.

Sarah, lost in thought, fumble almost falling to the ground. "Woah, Sarah I'm glad we cut you off when we did," Dale said tightening his grip around Sarah's waist, "your parents would kill us if they saw how drunk you are."

"They aren't coming in until Sunday," Sarah whined.

"Doesn't matter after you started sprouting nonsense out about goblins and your beloved Goblin King I knew you had enough."

"You don't understand it's real. I went in there to save Tob-"

"We know Toby, your little brother, blah, blah, blah, Goblin King loves you blah, blah." Dale rolled his eyes and smiled cheekily at his over-imaginative friend.

"You should get drunk and write a book," Ruby interjected.

"Ya, but you should put more smut and sex in the story though if you want to get it to sell," this earned Dale an elbow in the stomach, "Ow! I'm just saying. Plus the way you talk about your little Goblin King I'm sure it can't be that hard." At Dale's wink, Sarah jabbed him harder.

This playful banter between the three friends went on until they reach Sarah's apartment. As they approached Sarah's white shabby door to the apartment they quickly said their goodbyes and left.

Upon entering the small apartment Sarah glanced at the clock. 3:15 a.m. Oh God, I'm going to have a massive hangover in the morning, Sarah thought. Most of her previous playfulness had subdued, she no longer felt light-hearted anymore, instead, she felt a dark hole in soul seemingly grow bigger. It's always been that way it reminded her that her time in the Labyrinth wasn't a child's delicate dream but an adult's hard reality.

She sighed to herself and picked up her copy of the Labyrinth. Whenever she felt depressed she would re-read it. She closed her eyes clutching the book tightly in her hands as she recalled her memories and the wonderful friends she made there. Hoggle, Didymus, Ludo and the even the Goblin King. She accepted long ago that the Goblin King was doing his job. This is what he knew. Even though she didn't agree with his methods she couldn't blame him either. She smiled as she recalled her Goblin King. What was his name again? Jared? No that wasn't it. Frustrated Sarah quickly scanned the book, however, to no avail there was no mention. Sarah knew the name she remembers it. "Jareth!" she screamed happily as she recalled it.

Suddenly the room became dark and the stillness of the room became frightening. As Sarah scurried off the coach she ran for the flashlight. If there was one thing Sarah didn't like it was the dark. However, as she fumbled her way through her tiny apartment a pair of large arms wrapped around her and a silky voice greeted her "You called."

 **Author Notes: Hey guys! I hope you like my spin-off tale of the Labyrinth. Please review and share comments or critiques.**


	2. Back At Last

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Labyrinth no matter how much I want too.

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Back At Last**

"What did you do to Sarah!" a short angry dwarf cursed at Jareth.

"What I do with Sarah is none of your concern," Jareth snapped at the small creature. He did not have time for some trivial dwarf to demand answers from him.

"None of my concern! You were the one that assigned me to look after Sarah in the first place," Over the years Hoggle earned a high place in the Goblin Court, thanks to this he now had a right to oppose the king within reason, and as of now Hoggle couldn't be any more furious at him. "We both know she doesn't belong here!" The last thing Hoggle saw of Sarah was her out with her friends celebrating her birthday. Granted, it was easy to tell that Sarah felt detach at times, and maybe a little empty- nevertheless her place still wasn't here.

"Quiet! You'll wake her up!" Jareth said in a hushed tone, "She called my name. I don't want her to see the kingdom like this - to see me like this, but she has the right to know. She has to make her decision."

xoxo  
xo  
x

Sarah drifted in and out of sleep. _Get up,_ she told herself, slowly trying to force herself awake. She couldn't help it, though, the silk sheets were just so soft and the bed was just so warm. Wait- silk sheets? Sarah immediately opened her eyes and sat up. Hastily taking in her surroundings, the memories of the previous night came rushing back to her. The happy drunk night out, the loneliness she felt when her friends left her, and her foolishly calling out Jareth's name. What came after that was a blur. I need to get out of here. Sarah got up, trying to ignore a massive migraine that suddenly plagued her. Sarah swung open the door ready to run. However, she stopped dead in her tracks by a familiar dwarf pacing back and forth. "Hoggle!" Sarah knelt down and hugged the tiny dwarf with all her might.

"It's been awhile," Hoggle smiled at her and embraced her back.

"I'm so sorry, I meant to call more often-" Sarah started apologizing frantically until Hoggle cut her off.

"It's quite alright, I understand," Hoggle gave her a weary smile and looked at something behind her.

"Excuse me Hogwart, but may I-" Jareth usually indifferent face was showing a deep frown.

"It's Hoggle," Sarah glared at him. She left her hands around Hoggle trying to protect him from whatever the Goblin King was going to do to him.

"Higgle-"

"It's Hoggle! How much of a king are you if you can't even bother to learn your subjects' names!" Sarah raged. How could he even call himself a king! Sarah opened her mouth to say more heated things, but swiftly stopped. Sarah fury turned into fear as she looked up at the Goblin King's menacing eyes. Sarah had just crossed a line with the King. Hoggle seemed to notice it too, as he pulled away from Sarah. "Yes, your majesty, I will go tend to those... those documents," Hoggle apologetically looked at Sarah. He is able to stand up to the Goblin King every so often, but he was still coward- who very well knew his place.

Jareth's dark and dangerous had disappeared as quickly as they came, instead, it was his normal guarded smirk that gave away nothing. "Your eyes can be so cruel, Sarah," The Goblin King took a step closer closing almost all the space between them. "A beautiful woman so never frown," Jareth gloved hand held Sarah's chin, forcing her to look at him, "you could never understand how enticing that is to men." He smiled slightly seeing her blush blossom across her face, it made her wide green eyes much more memorizing, for a brief moment he forgot all the troubles that plagued him ever since Sarah beaten his labyrinth, for a moment he felt the world lift off his shoulders.

Sarah was not about to let the Goblin King get the best of her. She stood still refusing to back up and met his unwavering gaze with her determined one. "Take me home," she demanded, ignoring his teasing. "I can't," for a brief moment, Sarah saw - or thought she saw- pain and a deep sorrow flash across Goblin King's face, however, this was quickly replaced with a face of indifference. No way Sarah bitterly pushed the thoughts out of her mind. She should only be thinking about how to get home. "What do you mean? You brought me here so take me back!"

"Sarah- the labyrinth is dying and I fear I may no longer have the power to bring you back."

"What-" cutting off Sarah. Jareth wrapped his arms tightly around her. The room around them flashed away, leaving colors of strobing lights, Sarah no longer felt the security of ground and clung onto the Goblin King in fear of falling. Slowly Sarah felt the ground underneath her feet. "It is rather adorable how you cling onto to me, but I must regrettably inform you that this is what I wanted to show you,"

Sarah immediately let go of Jareth glaring. She was about to yell at him when she saw it. The labyrinth was in utter ruins, the once standing walls were now minuscule rocks lying at her feet, creatures of all shapes and sizes laid on the ground; some seemed to be on the brink of death. The previous splendor and childhood wonder was nowhere to be seen.

"The labyrinth can no longer exist," Jareth's face was stone cold and his voice bitter all the previous playfulness left his voice, "I have failed as a King to bring a Queen to complete it and now the labyrinth and I are slowly dying."

"You're dying?" Sarah was taken aback. She stared at the Goblin King taking in every detail, horror hit her at this sudden realization. At first, you couldn't even notice it, he carried himself the same way as before, however, as Sarah looked closer she saw the blue bags under his eyes, his skin was a pale sickly yellow, and his eyes that captivated her as a child were going dim. "Yes."

* * *

 **AN:** Hey guys! Thank you, everyone for your reviews. I really appreciate them. I will try to update this fanfic every Tuesday. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the end, but I really just wanted to go ahead and publish it before the chapter got too long. I hope to see you soon~


	3. Hard Requests Hard Decisions

**Chapter Three: Hard Requests Hard Decisions**

"Is there any way to save the Labyrinth?" worry and dread gripped Sarah's heart as images of Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Didymus, and Ambrosius flashed in her mind. How were they surviving such horrid conditions? Jareth looked at her gravely knowing what was going through her mind. "It's not something we can talk about here."

Jareth gently put his arms around Sarah and teleported. As the bright lights faded and the room appeared awe overtook her as she scanned the room that was in front of them. It was a lavish room adorn with deep purple and bright gold, and furnished with a dark wood like table matched with chairs. As she took in the absolute grandeur of the magnificent room anger arose within her. Just a few moments ago, she saw creatures, his subjects, living in the broken remains of the labyrinth while the king lived like this. It wasn't fair. Jareth stood there smiling weakly at her. Disgust replaced the pity she felt for him. "What kind of man are you?" Jareth face transformed into indifference, this anger Sarah even further. "You're a king! How could you let your people live in that filth while you still lead a life of luxury?!" the Goblin King face was stone cold. " You are the vilest thing ever to exist," Sarah spat at him, she was rewarded with Jareth's flinch.

After several moments Jareth took a deep breath in, "You must rule the labyrinth," his voice slightly waved.

"What?" she practically yelled.

"You must agree to be Labyrinth's queen, you do not need to love, I do not expect that of you. If you agree to be the Labyrinth's Queen, you may not see your family again. By the time I could harness my powers it would be nearly impossible for me to reorder time by that large of a margin. Your immediate family will probably be dead."

"What if I chose to go back?" Sarah whispered knowing what the answer was.

"I will use the last of my power getting you home safety," Jareth looked away from her unable to finish the rest, but Sarah knew.

"May I see them? My friends?" Sarah asked weakly, the anger and frustration had subsided into deep confusion.

"Hoggle take Sarah to her friends," A nearby door opened and Hoggle tumbled falling flat on his face.

"Oh, hello your Majesty and Sarah," Hoggle said laughing nervously, "fancy seeing you guys here," Jareth said nothing, giving Hoggle an expectant look. "Yes sir, right away," Hoggle did a slight bow and pushed Sarah out of the room.

Jareth sighed when Sarah left the room. She hasn't changed at all, she still had her unnerving sense of justice and the way she still took things for granted. His heart twisted at Sarah's harsh words, he didn't her to see him as a monster, but he couldn't tell her, though, if she knew how many sick people there was in the labyrinth and most were in his castle, she would immediately stay. He shouldn't have agreed to let her see her friends, she has the right to know. Out of all the people that come and go out of the labyrinth, she was the only one that beat it. She has the right to choose to save it. Why her? Why did I have to love her? She could never love me. All she'll ever see me is a villain in her childish play, he thought bitterly, now I will force her to make a decision that permanently alter her life and either way she will never be happy. He cursed at himself and left the room to walked down the endless corridors of the castle, stopping at a two porcelain white doors. He could smell the food coming from inside and smiled as he heard some of the laughter erupting from the loud mess hall. It amazed him how people still found a way to be happy in such dire times. "Uncle Jarrrrethh!" a small beautiful white skinned dragon clung to Jareth's leg. "Are you coming to eat dinner with us?" the dragon hopped up and down, eyes sparkling.

"No, no my dear Falcor," Jareth lifted Falcor in his arms and carried him in, "I afraid I don't have much of appetite today I will just be helping." He lied to the boy. The truth was rationed were slim as the gardens that fed them were withering away, he no longer had the power to keep them alive. Jareth gave his rations to some of the young children of the labyrinth. Falcor pouted but nodded accepting his protests weren't much to him anyway. Letting the small dragon go he quickly went into the kitchen to help cook.

* * *

Sarah looked sadly as they walked through the Labyrinth. True, when she first came here it wasn't exactly under good circumstances, however, the Labyrinth used to a proud and beautiful place. It truly was something you would only see in a fairytale. Now it looked like a broken dream. The Hedges were decaying, the flowers were dying, and even the stone statues were cracking and falling apart.

"Hoggle, why does it have to me to rule the Labyrinth?" Sarah asked, she was unable to ask Jareth, she couldn't stand to be room another minute with that grotesque man.

"I suppose it's because he loves you, and he needs someone to complete the Labyrinth," Hoggle said not looking at Sarah.

"Why me, though?!" Sarah demanded, "can't he just take some other poor girl as his Queen?"

"He's tried Sarah, but the Labyrinth continued to die. Jareth brought in numerous women to rule alongside him, but it only accelerated the Labyrinth's deteriorating." Hoggle didn't look back at Sarah to talk to her, just kept walking, "the Labyrinth is a living thing that feeds off of Jareth, the Labyrinth wouldn't except someone that he doesn't love." Hoggle spoke slowly as if he were talking to a child.

"That's rich! He couldn't choose anyone else to love him, it just had to be me," Sarah was shouting, partly from how Hoggle was talking to her and partly because of how helpless she felt.

"You shouldn't be so hard on Jareth," Hoggle whispered, his anger was eating away at him. Hoggle knew he shouldn't get mad at her, she only Jareth as the person who stole Toby, as a cruel and tyrannical king. That's how he used to see Jareth too. She knew not of the hardships he has endured for this kingdom and how heavily it weighed on him.

"He's an awful king, who doesn't care for his peo-"

"Stop taking things for granted, he's not longer a villain in your story!" Hoggle roared turning around to face Sarah.

"How could you even say that? How many times did he threaten to put you in the Bog of Eternal Stench?! How is he anything but a villain?"

"He saved my son!" Hoggle screamed at the girl.

Sarah stopped walking, "You have a son?"

Hoggle away from Sarah and kept walking.

"Wait, Hoggle! You can't just -" Sarah closed her mouth after she saw the tears rolling down Hoggle's face. Sarah wanted to hug Hoggle but thought better of it. Whatever pain he was going through Sarah invoked it, she couldn't help him right now. They walked the rest of the way in silence until they reached a small cottage that laid buried in a forest. It would have been a nice place to live if the vines on the house weren't black and the trees hadn't fallen around it.

"Here we are, Sir Didymus house," Hoggle said knocking on the door

"I thought he lived in the Bog of Enteral Stench," Sarah said lamely.

"He moved after his house was flooded."

"That's horrible."

"It's just the time we live in," Hoggle shrugged, "Hey Didymus it's Hoggle Sarah is with me!" he shouted at the door.

A big creature opened the door, "Saahhh" Ludo yelled hugging Sarah with all his might. "Woof!" Ambrosius barked happily at her.

"Ludo, Ambrosius!" Sarah laughed happily as her friends came to greet her. Sarah looked at them relieved, they were certainly skinnier but they still looked healthy. "I missed you guys so much, but where is Didymus?"

Ludo put Sarah down and pointed to a small closed door, "Brotherrr thereee."

Sarah walked to the door and knocked. "Sir Didymus are you there, it's Sarah."

"Go away!" a raspy voice coughed.

"Didymus, please I need to see you," Sarah pleaded through the door.

"Leave!" Didymus weakly called out.

"Sir Didymus, please! I'm in great distress," Sarah knew this would be the one thing to get him to come out.

After several minutes, Didymus finally spoke, "how much distress?"

"A great deal, please opened up for me."

 _Click._ Sarah heard the door unlock. "Come in."

Sarah opened the door and gasped. Sir Didymus laid close to the door, the bed was wet with sweat and he coughed violently.

"Don't get too close, my *cough* lady," he smiled weakly at Sarah, "wouldn't want you to get sick."

"Sir Didymus what happened to you?" Sarah, despite his warning, was kneeling by Didymus.

"My lady," he looked at her fondly, "you have grown to be quite beautiful."

"Didymus, please tell me how to help you."

"You were always beautiful and clever too."

"Sarah," Hoggle stepped beside her patting her back, "we should go."

"No!" Sarah cried, "we can't leave him like this."

"He is sick, he needs to rests. The only thing we can do is leave him to rest."

"No we need to take him to the castle Jareth can help him. Jareth can fix hi-"

"That Goblin King," Didymus was suddenly yelling hysterically, "I'll kill him, and save you fair maiden!" Didymus started laughing and struggling with the sheets.

"Sarah we are making him worse we need to go," Hoggle pushed her out of the room closing the door.

"Hoggle we can't leave him here," Sarah pleaded

"Sarah, the medicine supplies we have are scarce, we no longer have what it takes to heal Sir Didymus," Hoggle said sadly, "Sir Didymus never let anyone know he was sick, all he did was work and work, until one day the work and disease caught up with him. By the time we found out it was too late."

Sarah cried at the realizing her friend was dying. "Hoggle take me back to the castle,"

* * *

Jareth was sitting on his throne watching Sarah make her way back to the castle. His heart ached for her. "Damn it," he said, "Damn it all to hell!" He hated this, he couldn't save his kingdom or the one that he loved. Sarah was going to spend the rest of her days lonely and regretting what happened no matter what she chooses. Why? Why did I have to be such a weak king? He threw the crystal ball and watched it shatter. He wished the world was a crystal ball he could just shatter. He wished his feelings were a crystal ball to shatter. He wished his heart wasn't shattered.

"Goblin King," Jareth clutched his gloved hands, Sarah, he thought. "I'm staying." and just like that Jareth's world turned upside down.

* * *

 **AN:** Heyyyy guys~~ How did you like this chapter? Sorry this one was so long, but, hey, an author has to what an author has to do. Thank you

Thank you **Smiles1998** and **Aysuh** for your encouraging and helpful reviews!

Hope everyone had (or is having) a wonderful springbreak!


End file.
